The Secret Message
The Secret Message is the first route used to escape the house in I Spy Spooky Mansion Deluxe PC and I Spy Spooky Mansion Wii. It is also the first half of the route used in I Spy Spooky Mansion PC. Each of these involve having to collect pieces of a secret message to put in a frame. Plot I Spy Spooky Mansion In I Spy Spooky Mansion, the way to get out is located inside the secret message frame. However, you have to obtain 26 puzzle pieces to put in the frame to read the message. You have to solve 2 riddles in each location to get every piece. Once all the pieces are in place, the secret message is revealed. "Upstairs, play Creepy Collections once more, to win the key to the mystery drawer. I've hidden some things in the mystery drawer. Go take them out and you'll see what they're for. Make ghost number 7, and soon you will see, That I'll take you out of this house with me." -Skeleton Go to the upper level and play a game of Creepy Collections. The theme for the game will be keys. Once it's all filled up, Skeleton will grab one of the keys, which is the key to the mystery drawer. Once the mystery drawer (which is right underneath mystery bins) is opened, you will have to match 8 items to make the 4 ingredients for ghost 7. The ingredients are: Skeleton and the lantern One smokey chimney 2 gates The "Enter If You Dare" sign. Once they're all put together, go to the workshop, and make ghost number 7: Get Out. The ghost will pick you up and carry you through the chimney. Once you are outside, you have beaten the game! I Spy Spooky Mansion Deluxe This escape route is a lot less complex. You only have to get 15 puzzle pieces. Also, the puzzle is easier to put together, as the borders of each piece is engraved in the frame, not to mention if you click on each space, Skeleton says a rhyme saying where the piece can be gotten. Put all the pieces in place, and a message will be revealed. "It's time to get out. Are you ready now? I wrote this message to show you how. Go to the room with a spider on the ceiling, to find a door I've been concealing. Find 3 books on a shelf with a white head. Pull them in this order: '' Blue, Green, then Red." -Skeleton At the library, pull the 3 books by the white bust in the order listed above. The head will be pulled as well if done right, and the bookshelf will rotate, to reveal the secret room. Inside this secret room is an open window, with a rope long enough so that you can climb down. Climb out the window, and you are outside! But, the game isn't done yet. There's still more inside the house... I Spy Spooky Mansion Wii In the Wii Version, the routes focus have more focus on the escape, rather than the riddles, only having 11 pieces to collect. "''Stuck in this house for a long night. Time to get out, but the door is locked tight. If you want to escape, listen to this clue: The phonograph in the parlor has a message for you." Go to the parlor, and check the phonograph. A strip of paper in the phonograph has the next clue. "The way out is not here. Head up the stairs. Under my bed, find a face made of squares." Under Skelly's bed, check the sliding puzzle with the smiley face on it leaning on the C block. Another clue will be pulled out from under some of the pieces. "Ah - still looking to escape? Here's where to go: Check my bathroom for the frame filled with snow." In the bathroom, check the picture in the bathroom of the polar bear in the snow. Behind that painting is another clue. "Look for torn wallpaper in a room shaded green. X marks the spot - you'll see what I mean." In the dining room, the only room with green wallpaper, there is a X carved into the right wall. Check the X, and you'll find another clue inside the wallpaper. "You've uncovered this clue - but I've hidden more. Find my dresser, and check the top drawer." In Skelly's bedroom, in the dresser by the bathroom door, in the top drawer, there is another clue. "On my desk in the bird book, turn to page nine. Inside you'll find a hidden clue of mine." On Skelly's desk, check the book, and the clue is pulled from the next page. "I'm hiding nearby - I've got my eyes on you... Turn around, find my frame, and you'll get the last clue." To your right, there is a gallery of paintings with Skelly's being the one right in front. Go to the gallery, check Skelly's painting, and they will instruct you to solve the puzzle on the frame of their painting. Line up all 3 ghosts, and the painting will open, revealing... Skelly's hiding spot? Look's like you've hit a dead end. Wait a minute... what's that? It's a recipe card... for Shrinking Soup. Gallery Category:I Spy Spooky Mansion